


I See the Stars in Your Eyes

by Knelly11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fancy AU, Flowers, M/M, Suits, mentions of Allura, red and blue - Freeform, there's a lot of staring into each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knelly11/pseuds/Knelly11
Summary: Lance helps Keith pick out his outfit for a fancy ball, and shenanigans ensue.





	I See the Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Klance in a while! This fic is a little bit all over the place, but I hope you guys enjoy :)

Lance hadn’t expected a full ballroom celebration when he’d fired that shot at the last galra battleship. He hadn’t expected Shiro and Allura to actually go along with it either. And he definitely hadn’t expected to be sitting in Keith’s room, critiquing his outfits.

Speaking of, Keith pulled another dress suit out of his closet with a skeptical look on his face.

“What about this one? It feels too… gloomy, and that’s coming from me.” At Keith’s long sigh, Lance took a deeper look at the suit. It was all black, with no lighter colors anywhere to be seen.

“Yeah, that one’s definitely not for you.” With another long, drawn out sigh, Keith put the suit back, closed the closet doors, and flopped down onto the bed next to Lance. 

“I don’t know why Allura thought this would be a good idea. We’ve been in space too long to remember how to be ‘fancy’ and ‘polite’”.

“Speak for yourself,” Lance snickered. “I always remember how to be a gentlemen. God knows Mami drilled that so far into my brain that it left a mark.”

“Fair. But I’ve only known Krolia for about two seconds, so it’s kinda hard to learn how to be a perfect gentleman. Plus, I wasn’t born with your inner fashionista.” Keith turned to face Lance with a smirk.

Lance snorted, “Isn’t that why I’m here?” turning his head to look at Keith. Keith shrugged, and flopped back onto his bed.

Lance groaned, and slapped his knees, sitting up.

“Well, the ball’s in an hour and a half, so we’ve - I’ve - got to make a decision soon.” With that being said, he got up and strode over to the closet.

He flung open the doors and started rifling through the meager pickings.

“No, no, maybe, oh god Allura why? No, maybe, yes, yes, please no, and yes.” He left the ‘no’s in the closet, threw the ‘maybe’s on Keith’s left side, and tossed the ‘yes’s on Keith’s right.

“Your turn.” He gestured towards the piles with a smirk of his own, and chortled at Keith’s startled look.

“What? Did you actually think you wouldn’t get a say in what you’re wearing?” Keith shrugged with a nervous look in his tired eyes. Lance stepped closer, curious. It wasn’t very often that he saw Keith, the fearless warrior, nervous. The fact that it was because he was being faced with fashion made Lance’s heart warm. 

Keith looked up at Lance for his approval, and with a nod from Lance, gently pulled out his first maybe. He took a deep breath, and surveyed the suit. He made a face, and threw it at Lance, who caught it with a raised eyebrow.

“Too frilly.” Lance looked down, made a disgusted face of agreement, and put it back in the closet.

Keith picked gently through the remaining suits, offering little tidbits, until there were only two suits left that he thought looked nice.

He held them up in his hands, looking between them, and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Lance gently pressed a finger to his mouth, with a sparkle in his eye.

“This is where I stop you. You have to try these on before you make the final call.” Lance removed his finger, grabbed the suits from Keith’s hands, and pointed towards the bathroom.

Begrudgingly, Keith got up walked into the bathroom. Lance passed him one of the suits and waited on the bed.

A few minutes later, Keith nervously poked his head out.

“Ready?” he asked Lance. Lance answered with a nod and an excited grin.

Keith stepped out of the bathroom in a big dark green suit. It had lighter green detailing, and a green and black striped bow tie.

Lance looked at him hard, made a twirling motion with his hand, and watched as Keith awkwardly turned in a small circle. Lance scrunched his face, and said, “You know… green really is  _ not _ your color, Keith.” Keith grinned and smacked him in the arm. With a chuckle, Lance handed him the second suit.

This time when Keith poked his head out, he looked a little more confident. He stepped out of the bathroom, and gave a little twirl without prodding from Lance. Lance wasn’t even sure he could’ve done said prodding, as his mind was currently being blown.

Keith was wearing a maroon tux with black velvet details. There was a subtle black rose embroidery along the sides of the jacket. What really made the suit  _ killer  _ in Lance’s eyes, was how perfect it fit Keith. It showed off his broad shoulders and small waist, his muscular arms and long legs. The jacket and pants also worked together wonderfully to show off Keith’s magnificent butt.

Once Lance had recovered and picked his jaw up from the floor, he stood up and walked towards Keith slowly.

Keith, unaware of Lance’s inner turmoil as he was facing the room’s mirror and adjusting the suit, asked Lance what he should do with his hair.

Lance, startled out of his stupor by the simple question, stuttered a bit when he answered.

“I-i think you should put it up. In a ponytail.”

Keith smiled and put his hair up carefully. With the reveal of Keith’s long neck, Lance cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Hey, Keith?” Gaining back his confidence, he continued. “Since I helped you with your outfit, I think it’s only fair that you come and admire mine,” he winked with the last word.

Keith smiled sarcastically and agreed, if only to keep Lance’s ego in check.

They headed back down the hall towards Lance’s room together, joking and bickering the same as they always had, though something seemed slightly different that night.

They stumbled into Lance’s room, beside themselves with laughter, and Lance grabbed his suit and headed into the bathroom. As soon as Allura had even mentioned “Ballroom dance”, Lance had his suit picked out. It was a baby blue suit with white juniberry detailing. It was reminiscent of the first gown they’d seen Allura in. His hair was long enough now that he could a little crown braid to his ensemble. He brushed down his suit - even though he knew it was free of dust and dirt, took a deep breath, and headed out into his room.

He stepped out, his hands raised in a jazz hands gesture, and gave Keith a slow twirl. When he finished his twirl with a smile, he saw Keith staring at him with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. A question in his eyes, he stared back at Keith.

Keith seemed to come out of a daze, and shakily pointed at a note on Lance’s vanity.

“They’re from Allura. She says they’re this planet’s signature flower, and that we should incorporate them into our outfits somehow.” Lance stepped even closer, and gently collected the flowers from Keith’s hands, his breath hitching when their hands touched.

He studied the flowers closely, trying to brainstorm how to fit them in. They were small flowers, in a variety of colors, each about the size of a quarter. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea!

“Turn around. I’m gonna put them in your hair.” Without a peep of protest, Keith turned, and allowed Lance to select three of the red flowers and place them right above Keith’s ponytail. Lance held the bouquet out in front of Keith, reaching around Keith’s warm body.

“I want to put some in my hair too, help accent the crown braid. Do you maybe wanna pick ‘em out?” Lance was amazed that his voice was trembling as he asked Keith the question. Keith gingerly took the bouquet from Lance and turned slightly to look in his eyes. He held the bouquet up to Lance’s eyes, in order to find the perfect match.

Lance held his breath as he stared down directly into Keith’s eyes. He could feel Keith’s breath on his face as he stared intensely into Lance’s eyes. Keith’s eyes flicked between Lance’s eyes and the bouquet, while Lance’s eyes were flicking between Keith’s eyes. Keith let out a mini sigh and bit his lip in concentration, drawing Lance’s eyes down to Keith’s mouth. His breath hitched as Keith brought his free hand up to Lance’s face and the bouquet, only to be shakily let out as Keith chose three flowers. Keith slowly started putting the braids in Lance’s hair, still biting his lip. He fussed with them slightly, before declaring them good and dropping his eyes back down so he was locking eyes with Lance again. His hands hovered around Lance’s face for a second, before Keith seemed to remember himself and jerked his hands back, dropping his eyes to the floor and taking a step back.

“All done,” He scratched the back of his neck and seemed to look anywhere but Lance. “We should probably go meet the others now, Allura’ll kill us if we’re late.” Coming back into his body with a deep breath and a slightly disappointed grin, Lance agreed.

Before they left for the ball, Lance grabbed another blue flower and hid it in his pocket.

They raced each other to the others, and Lance oohed and ahhed over everyone’s outfits. Even Coran had dressed up, albeit in his own bizarre way.

They organized themselves on the platform that was lowering itself down towards the party, and Lance turned towards Keith, revealing his flower.

He stepped a little bit closer, and with a smile, said to Keith, “A finishing touch.” He tucked the flower behind his ear, allowing his hand to linger on Keith’s cheek for a second before reaching down to adjust his suit. With a sad smile, he adjusted Keith’s lapel and said, “Axca’s a lucky girl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heheheheheheh sorry for queer baiting you guys. Couldn't resist myself. Gotta make it at least a little heartbreaking. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are what make me want to continue writing! I might do a second part to this, either from Keith's perspective, or one about Allura and Romelle, so let me know if that's something you guys wanna see. Inspiration from a really old submission on Tumblr. (Follow me @skylariii)


End file.
